The Dark Side of Destiny
by Vipe
Summary: It's five years after the events in Xenosaga III. Shion and Allen have settled down with their family on a new star system, which they believe is the perfect haven. But life wont always be so perfect. Contains Xenosaga III spoilers.


_Author's Notes:_

_This is my first attempt at writing a fan-fiction, so keep in mind that I'm very knew at the concept. R&R is very appreciated, thank you._

_The story takes place about 5 years after the events of Xenosaga III. All of the survivors are living in a newly discovered star system. Shion and Allen are married and have a 5 year old daughter named Emma. KOS-MOS has been recovered and rebuilt by Shion, with her consciousness still fully intact. A new organization named Dark Eclipse has made it their personal goal to find and destroy the newly recovered KOS-MOS, and have rebuilt an exact replica of T-elos (without using Maria's original body, since it was consumed by KOS-MOS). The motives of the organization will remain unknown for now. MOMO and Jr. at this time are engaged, as well as two of my OC characters that will be introduced in a later chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to an of the Xenosaga elements, which are copyrighted by Namco and the game's other affiliates. _

* * *

Chapter 1:..Rain

_(KOS-MOS's POV) _

I knew that our newfound haven would not always be as peaceful as we had hoped. I gazed out of our home's window and I knew. The first rains were definitely an omen.

"KOS-MOS!" Shion called from the other room. I glanced through the glass of the window for a few more moments before reluctantly pulling away to meet Shion's call.

"KOS-MOS," Shion hugged me as she spoke softly, "would you mind watching Emma this afternoon? Allen and I were hoping to go out for a while." She let go of me and gazed at me with those eyes that I could not possibly refuse.

"Of course, Shion. The probability of there being a problem with that is highly unlikely." I said as Allen walked into the room.

"You know KOS-MOS...," he said as he took hold of Shion's hand, "you really are becoming more and more like a human."

"How do you figure?" I asked him with an inquisitive look. Shion and Allen giggled lightly, and I gazed at them with confusion."

"You just proved our point, KOS-MOS." Shion said as she went and brought Emma over from the other room. Shion knelt down at Emma's level and smiled at her softly. "Now you behave for Auntie KOS-MOS, okay sweetie?"

"Yes mommy..." the young girl sighed as she kept her gaze at the ground. She looked unusually sad this afternoon. Shion and Allen began to head for the door, but I grabbed on to Shion's arm.

"Please, be careful." I spoke to them gently, my eyes resting on Shion. Allen slipped Shion's coat on for her as they said there goodbyes to Emma, before rejoining me at the door.

"Thank you for your concern KOS-MOS, but Allen and I will be fine. There's really nothing to worry about." She turned the doorknob and stared outside, her jaw slowly dropping as she gaped in awe. "Oh my god...Allen, it's..."

"Raining." I finished her sentence for her as Shion bolted quickly out the door, her husband quick to follow. I sighed softly and shut the door. I could see them dancing in the rain through the window. It really had been so long since they had seen rain. I wished that I could be so carefree, to dance in the rain and smile like that. "I would give anything to dance with Shion like that, and make her smile." I said to myself softly as I traced my fingernails down the window's glass. "But they still don't understand the significance of this rain. This rain...should not exist."

"Auntie KOS-MOS?" I looked down to see Emma pulling on the fabric of my uniform, the beautiful uniform that Shion had made for me.

"What is it?" I asked, kneeling down on one knee to be at her level. She gave me a soft hug, while also allowing me to hug her stuffed kitty.

"Why is there water falling from the sky, and why is mommy and daddy so happy about it? I've never seen water fall from the sky before."

"It's called rain. Some humans find rain enjoyable, your mother and father are enjoying it immensely because they have not seen it in such a long time."

"If it's such a good thing, then why are you so worried about it? I can tell you're worried, I saw the way you looked when mommy and daddy left."

"Because..." I paused for a moment to glance out at the window, noticing Shion and Allen had left. "Because it's not supposed to rain on this planet, according to the recent studies of this planet's atmosphere." Emma looked up at me like she had absolutely no idea what I was talking about, but she clinged to her stuffed kitty and gaze me a big smile.

"Don't worry so much Auntie KOS-MOS! It's like you always say..., "The pop-a-bu-li-ty of something bad happning is currently low," you know what I mean?" Emma said as I laughed at her impression of me and mispronunciation of words.

"Of course, Emma." I said while smiling at her softly. "No worries." Emma gave me a small hug and skipped off to the other room, as I gazed back out the window. "On the contrary...," I spoke softly to myself while wrapping a blanket around my shoulders, "the probability of danger at the current time for Shion and Allen is very high." I curled up on the couch and cuddled up with the blanket. I did not need the blanket because I was cold, I could not feel the warmth that it offered me. This blanket was Shion's, and for some reason it made me feel closer to her. I remember on long nights when Allen would be out late, Shion would wrap herself in this blanket and it seemed to make her feel better. I wondered now if this blanket would make me feel any less worried. I wish I had the human sense to feel the warmth of this blanket, but I almost think I can..., "This blanket..., it smells like..., Shion." I held the blanket close to me so I could intake its scent. "Why does her scent...cause my body to feel different?"

* * *

_(T-elos POV)_

"All I can see is darkness, what the kind of damnation is this? It never ends, I feel as if the darkness is burning my eyes. I can never see anything at all, I hate this...damn it!" I said to myself as I began to ran. But the darkness didn't stop, it was all the same. I felt so frustrated. I could hear people talking now, but I could not see them, and I didn't know who they were.

"T-elos," I heard one of the men say, "you are going to awaken soon, I do hope you are excited my dear."

"T-elos...," I said the name to myself softly as I traced my fingertips across my lips, "is that my name?"

"You're not like the other T-elos, my dear. You have the blessing of humanity, one that is rarely obtained by someone like yourself. You are more human than any other android currently in existence. Not even the original T-elos can measure up to your brilliance. You may look like her, but you are far more superior, and not merely some anti-gnosis weapon. The gnosis are no threat to us." The man spoke again, his words deeply confusing me.

"The other T-elos?" I spoke though I knew no one could hear me. "Is there another me? What am I exactly? Can't anyone hear me at all?" I trembled as I felt someone, most likely that man, stroking my hair. I couldn't see anyone at all, but his touch soon slid over to the hollow of my neck. The man's touch was icy cold, and made me shiver.

"If you can hear me my dear, you must have a lot of questions. All you need to know is you have one and only purpose, and that is to serve us." The tone is his voice grew colder, which caused me to tremble even more. And yet..., his voice felt comforting to me. "You must aid us in destroying the one and only threat to the organization, the anti-gnosis weapon, KOS-MOS." Something about what he had said made my heart beat unusually fast. I held the palm of my hand against my chest, closing my eyes and losing myself in that word.

"What is...KOS-MOS?"

* * *

_Well, that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I apologize for shortness, further chapters are planned to be much longer. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
